A Similar Circumstance
by Timelord.Saxon
Summary: The BAU were presented with a new and challenging kidnapping case. The kidnapper taunts the police and makes it a race against time to find the 20 year old girl. I do now own anything. Part 1/Many.
1. Prologue

Jenny woke to the sounds of the birds singing happily from the tree. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning deeply. She gazed sleepily around the room. She could hear her father pottering around in the kitchen. She sat up and threw the duvet off of her legs. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. The ground was cold to the touch when her feet touched the dull hardwood floor. A shiver ran up her spine. Jenny searched around for her slippers. She found them under her desk. She walked quickly over then shuffled into her slippers. She walked down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen. Her father greeted her with a smile and held out a plate of warm cooked food.

"Good Morning, sweetie. Have some breakfast." He said. Jenny gratefully took the plate. "How did you sleep?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"I slept okay. It got a slight bit chilly in the later night. But other than that I slept fine. What about you father?" Jenny asked. She quickly sat down at the small kitchen table. They did not need to have a larger table because there was only the two of them.

"Yes. I agree. It did get cooler in the night." Her father said. He dished up his breakfast then joined her at the table. Jenny ate a mouthful of bake beans, and then looked back at her father.

"Are you going to come on the run with me today?" She asked. They always go on morning run, though it usually ended up as a mid-morning run. Her father had a mouthful of orange juice then responded.

"I am afraid I can't this morning. I have some work that I need to get done ASAP. I hope you don't mind." Her father said, with regret heavy in his voice. Jenny could feel her happy morning mood depress slightly. But she focused on the positive side of the day. She was still going to go for her run, but she would have to just stick her headphones in her ears in a solitary run.

"That's fine, father. Maybe tomorrow." Jenny said, doing her best to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She quickly finished her breakfast the n hurried back into her room to change into her jogging pants and a thin top. She was soon out the door and onto the quiet street. She pulled her hear into a messy and lose pony tail on top of her head. She began to run her normal route. She went up to the town square and ran once around there then she would go a short way through the woods the finally around a less used parking structure.

She was just coming up to the parking facility when she had to stop to catch her breath. She found a spot to lean against the wall so that she could catch her breath. She let her eyes fall to the ground. She notice small little red drops in a small pile off to one side of her. She pulled her headphones out, and walked towards the drops. She saw that there was a trail of drops leading inside the building. She took a deep breath and followed the trail inside the building. She didn't have to go far to see the source of the red drops, they were blood drops, and in front if she was the lifeless body of her best friend, Kelly Milton.

Jenny started to gasp for breath. She placed a hand on her stomach and backed out of the parking structure. The tears were streaming down her face. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled 911.

An hour later she was sitting the in the crowded central work area of the Wells Hill police department. They had arrived on the scene not long after she had called. When they arrived she identified the body for them then was led off to see the ambulance to see if she was in shock. Now she was answering questions, in a loud and very busy station. Jenny sat with her head held down. She couldn't get the image of Kelly out of her mind. The officers just kept walking past her not noticing her. She had not been asked any questions in what seemed like hours. Finally a young deputy walked up to her. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Miss. Scott?" he asked in a kind voice. Jenny gave him a small smile as a reply. She didn't have the energy or will to speak. "You can go home now. I can drive you home if you want." Jenny shook her head. She had seen Mr. Milton enter the station. He had seen her and said that he would take her home.

"I am...getting a ride from...Mr. Milton." She said, trying to keep her breath steady. The officer merely nodded then walked away again, leaving her in her solitude. She sat there for a few more minutes then Mr. Milton exited the chief's office. They were still talking but Jenny was too far away to hear. Mr. Milton made his way to her and Jenny stood quietly up.

"Are you ready to go, Jenny?" He asked softly. His voice was thick with sadness. Jenny nodded and wiped a lone tear from her face. She felt Mr. Milton put and arm around her shoulder and allowed her to be led from the station. The world outside of the station seemed to be quiet with mourning. It was a small town so almost everyone knew Kelly. This was a dark day in the town's history. Jenny opened the door of Mr. Milton's beat up old car that he had purchased at a second hand car shop because he said that it had called to him. She clicked the seat belt into place and Mr. Milton started the car. He looked over at Jenny with heavy eyes. She felt her eyes begin to droop. _I must be more tired than I thought._ She thought to herself. Mr. Milton smiled at her. "Take a nap. I will get you home safely." He reassured her. Jenny allowed sleep to overcome her. Her eyes closed as they were pulling out of the police station parking lot.


	2. Chapter 1

The lift doors dinged as they stopped at the top floor of the FBI building in Quantico. Reid stepped out, his eyes fixed on the book her was reading. He held of coffee in his left hand that he was holding steady as he walked. He walked swiftly through the doors of the BAU and placed his coffee down on his desk. Morgan looked over at him from his desk. He placed his feet loudly on his desk.

"Morning sunshine. What have you got there?" Morgan asked, toying with Reid. He enjoyed teasing the youngest member of the team. Reid jumped slightly at his sudden comment and looked curiously up from his book. He caught site of Morgan and sighed.

"Morgan. Why do you constantly do that? If you want to know it is a recent study on the development of Psychopaths." Reid said in his nerdy way. Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Reid asked confused about what was so funny. Most of the jokes that the other members of the team would say he never quite understood. He placed his book down on his desk, then took his shoulder bag and laid it on the back of his chair.

JJ walked down from Hotchner's office. She had a serious look on her face. She walked quickly over to Reid and Morgan. Morgan quickly returned his feet to the floor. Reid fiddled with his fingers.

"What's up JJ?" he asked. JJ stopped in front of both of them.

"We are all meeting in the briefing room. A new case just came in." JJ said. Reid and Morgan shook their heads and immediately made their way to the briefing room. Gideon was already sitting around the circular table in the middle of the room. JJ was pinning up photos on the tack board. Morgan sat down in his chair, but Reid remained standing. Hotch and Prentiss were the last to arrive. They all exchanged a quick greeting then they all sat down, with the exception of Reid and JJ. JJ finished putting up the pictures then turned to face them.

"A few hours ago this girl," she pointed to a picture of a girl lying in a pool of blood," Kelly Milton was found dead in an underused parking garage by her best friend, Jenny Scott." JJ pointed to another photo. It was Jenny's school photo. "This was in Wells Hill, Colorado. Miss. Scott was taken to the station to take her statement. A couple hours later she left the police station to go home. Then another hour later her father went around to the station asking where she was. Jenny Scott never made it home." JJ summarised.

In the back of the room Reid shifted his weight. He remembered briefly when he was taken by an UnSub. JJ took a moment to let the details of the case sink into the team's minds. Prentiss was the first to speak up.

"Why are they calling us in?" Prentiss asked.

"The local authorities have no suspects so far in the murder of Kelly Milton. But they do believe that the same UnSub that killed her also took Jenny. They were best friends and Jenny was the one to find the body. They want us to supply a profile to aid in the investigation." JJ said. Reid looked hard at the board.

"It is possible that the UnSub never meant for Kelly's body to be found so quickly. The parking garage was hardly ever used. That suggests that he knew that he would have some time before the body was found..." Reid said. Morgan looked over at him and finished his thought

"Yeah. Then Jenny found the body sooner than he had planned. But why take her?" he asked. Prentiss shrugged her shoulders. Morgan looked at Reid. Reid turned his gaze down toward the ground.

"Gideon what do you think?" Hotchner asked noticing the others silence. Gideon looked up at Jenny's school photo. He studied it for a moment then looked at the others.

"She messed up his plans. The UnSub was going to do something before the body was found. Jenny got in the way. So he decided to take her to complete his original plans. The kidnapping of Jenny Scott was not as planned as the murder of Kelly. Both events happening so close together suggest that we are looking for the same UnSub." Gideon explained. Reid began to pace slightly.

"Statistically the odds of an UnSub committing a murder then devolving down to a kidnapping are severely unlikely." Reid said. As he spoke he knew where the conversation was going to end. Hotchner noticed as well.

"So we have to assume that the UnSub means to kill her." Hotch said. He didn't like saying it but it was the conclusion that everyone had gone to. "Gather everything that we need. Take off in 20." He said. He stood up and went back to his office to get the files and paper work that they would need. JJ hurried off to inform the plane to get ready to leave. Prentiss and Morgan were the next to leave the room. This left Reid alone to look at the photos that JJ had put up for the briefing. He walked up to the photos to get a better look. There might be something that he missed.

He studied the photo of Jenny. _She seems likes such a nice girl. _He thought to himself. He then looked at the photo of Kelly lying dead in the parking garage. He looked at her laying a pool of her own blood. _What a horrible thing to find, your best friend lying in a pool of her own blood._ Reid took the pictures down and slid them into the folder that JJ had left behind. He held the folder under his arm and went back to his desk. He placed the folder carefully into his bag. Prentiss and Morgan were at their desks getting all the stuff that they would need. Reid set about doing the same.

Half an hour later the BAU team were all on board their private jet heading to Colorado. Gideon was sitting looking thoughtfully out the window. JJ and Hotch were talking about how to handle the press on the case in the back corner of the jet. Morgan and Prentiss were talking quietly amongst themselves. Reid sat in a chair that was set slightly away from the others and had the file spread out on the small table in front of him. He was studying the crime scene photos. The photos were taken from many angles to capture the full extent of the murder. _Whoever murdered her showed a lot of rage. The wounds are jagged and disorganised. The UnSub has a lot of anger. _Reid thought to himself. He had seen so much death since joining the BAU, so he couldn't imagine what had gone through the best friends mind when she stumbled upon her best friend. It was something that could scare a person for life or turn a person to a life of crime.

Jenny's eyes flickered open. It was dark all around her. She blinked hard in an attempt to get her eyes to focus. Her eyes focused in on her surroundings but there wasn't much to see. It was too dark to see too far in front of her. A pain stabbed through her head. She moved her arm to put pressure on it to stop the pain. But she couldn't move her arms aside from bending them slightly. She looked at her wrists; she was bound to something. Both of her arms were stretched out to either side of her. She tugged at her bonds trying to pry them free. But they were firmly in place. She wanted to scream but her throat felt tight, her heart beat began to quicken. _I have to get out of here. Where ever here is, _Jenny though with determination to herself. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down. But she knew that it was an almost impossible task.

Reid had looked over the photos a hundred times. He couldn't see anything different then what he had seen before. _There has to be something that the kidnapper did that would give us a clue to his or her profile,_ Reid thought to himself. He was getting frustrated. He had always been able to see something unique in what the UnSub did to the victim. But he just couldn't see it. He sighed heavily in frustration.

"We will be landing soon. So make sure that you are all ready to depart the moment we touch ground." JJ said after she had gone to see the pilot. Reid rubbed his eyes then looked out the window. Below them were fields of green with roads criss-crossing all around them. _It's beautiful. Too bad it has a killer/kidnapper, _Reid thought as he gazed at the land below. He started to gather all of the crime scene photos and paperwork and filed them carefully back into the folder which he placed in his bag. Once he had done that he braced himself of the plane came down to land.


	3. Chapter 2

The plane started the landing sequence and started to rock with the surface winds. The plane skidded on the pavement as the landing wheels touched down. Reid held onto his bag and braced himself so that he would not fall forward. The plane slowed to a halt and Reid was thrust forward as it abruptly stopped. The team gather up their stuff and departed the plane. As Reid stepped out of the plane the sunlight almost blinded him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the sudden appearance of light he looked around. He saw that they runway was almost completely surrounded by fields and nearby trees. They were definitely a way from any major city. He quickly slipped on his sunglasses and walked down the steps to the black ground below.

He was the last person off the plane so he went and joined the others that were standing in a group a few steps away from the plane. A couple of black Ford cars drove up to meet them followed by a local squad car. The cars pulled up in a line before the BAU team. A couple of local officers stepped out of the Ford cars and the sheriff climbed out of the small squad car next to them. He walked over to the group and introduced himself.

"Good Day to you. I am Sheriff Malcolm. I am here to escort you back to town and show you around." He said in a very official voice. He shook Hotch, Gideon and JJ's hands. Reid stood back and just smile din acknowledgement, as did Prentiss. Reid studied the officer much like he would an UnSub. It was his way of telling if he could trust people or not. In a corner of his mind he could hear Hotchner speaking.

"Thank you. My team and I would like to split up to cover more areas of the case if that is alright?" He said to Sheriff Malcolm. He then turned and addressed the team. "Morgan and Reid you can go to Jenny Scott's house and see if there is anything there. Gideon and Prentiss you can go to where Kelly was found murdered. I will go with JJ to the station and set up shop. Alright? Let's go." Hotchner said in his commanding tone. Reid had tuned in when he had heard his name. He nodded and he walked with Morgan and one of the local officers to one of the Ford cars. Reid climbed into the passenger side seat and Morgan in to the driver's seat.

"Morgan, do you know where you are going?" Reid asked, slightly concerned that he would get them lost. Morgan turned to him and smiled.

"That is why we have him." Morgan said motioning to the officer in the back. The officer in the back smiled in a friendly way. Reid smiled quickly back then focused his eyes back on the road. To Reid it was slightly awkward being in the car with the strange officer, he was used to hit being just him and Morgan. But then they didn't know where they were going. He looked around at the scenery as it whizzed past. Reid started to think about the case. He still had to figure out what he UnSub wanted to do with Jenny. He had to find the action that the UnSub did that would help them to profile the UnSub.

_The UnSub is most likely someone that they know. This small of a community increases that change. So that is something that they can be certain of. But why did he pick Kelly? There must be other 20 year old girls in this town, so what made her the target. What separated her from everyone else? _Reid was frustrated with his mind. It had to be something obvious and he of all people should be able to tell what it is. Reid opened the folder to look at the photos of her that she had. They showed her happy and almost always with her. _Maybe that is it. She is always with Jenny so she was easy to get alone. The UnSub must have followed the girls for a while to find out when they were not together. Then he took Kelly. But still why her? There must be a reason._

Soon they arrived on a small street that had a few small houses surrounded by almost impossibly green trees and bushes. It looked like the stereotypical rural neighbourhood. Reid thought that it looked peaceful, but he knew that statistics about how many crimes were committed in those kinds of happened in these kinds of places. The officer piped up in the back He pointed to a house in from of them.

"It is this house up here." He said. Morgan nodded and pulled over to the curb. He put the car in park. As soon as he did so there was a crackle on the officer's walkie- talkie, Reid couldn't make out what was said. But the officer did not look happy. "I am sorry guys. But we are needed at the station. Something important has just turned up." He said. His voice sounded urgent. "I am sure Mr. Scott will understand. We can visit him later if necessary." Reid did not know what to make of the new order. He looked from the officer to Morgan. Morgan looked as confused as he did. But the message from the Sheriff was clear. They were needed more back at the station

"Looks like we are making a pit stop." Morgan said. Reid could tell that he was not happy. But never the less he turned the car around and started off towards the centre of town. Reid pondered what could be so important then going to look around the victim's house. He assumed that Hotchner would be calling all of the team back in. So he must think that whatever it was had significance to the case. Reid couldn't come up with anything so he went back to the problem that was currently on his mind. He had to compile a list of the physical characteristics that were attributed to her. He started to make the list in his head.

_So Kelly was a girl. She was 20 years of age and still living at home. She had brown hair and blonde hair. There are no obviously distinguishable marks. She got good grades and was finalising her years at university. There is no way to tell why the UnSub chose her that was present in the case file. _Reid reasoned through his head. He brought his focus back on the road ahead of them. "Morgan why do you think the UnSub chose Kelly?" Reid asked suddenly. Morgan looked over at him then back at the road.

"I don't know. What do we know about her? She was an average girl with an average life. We will need to look deeper into their lives to find something that stands out. I mean what is these 2 girls would have done in their lives. We need to find the trigger event. We just have to keep looking." Morgan said, he glanced back at Reid and saw the worry on his face, "Look kid we will find her. Why is this getting to you?" Reid looked at him, not happy about being put on the spot.

"This case is not getting to me. We have only just started. I am fine. Honestly." He defended. But deep down Reid knew that he was vaguely right. But he was determined to remain objectified. Reid went back to watching the road in front. They made it to the station quickly, by the look of things Gideon and Prentiss were either still on the way or they had not been told to come.

Morgan pulled up in front of the station and the care jerked to a stop. Reid quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. He looked around at the busy streets. He turned at looked at the relatively small station. The officer led them up the small flight of stairs and into the station. The station mirrored what the town had been like. There were people walking around working cases. Reid took all the details in a moment; he always did that because it made was a skill he had learned since he had become a profiler. He looked towards the back in a glass office he saw JJ and Hotchner talking to the Sheriff. He nudged Morgan and motioned towards the back. Morgan nodded in agreement. Reid followed Reid to the back of the station. Hotchner saw them coming and excused himself from the conversation with the Sheriff and JJ. Reid looked up at Hotchner.

"The police have received a letter from the UnSub. JJ and the Sheriff are looking at it now." Hotchner said. Morgan didn't say anything.

"What kind of letter?" Reid asked. Hotchner started back towards the office, Reid and Morgan followed.

"It is a warning letter. It is telling the police to stop interfering with Jenny or the investigation will not go the way that we would like it to go."' Hotchner said. Reid nodded.

"Can I see the actual text? There might be something in the way that it is written that can tell us about the UnSub." Reid said. He was happy that as bad as it was they had something else to work with. JJ handed Reid a flat evidence bag with a small slip of paper. He took it from her with a quick small smile and read the note quickly. "The note is very simply written. The UnSub uses simple words in an attempt to maybe hide his or her intelligence. Or there is the possibility that the UnSub uses simple language because the UnSub has a very low level education. But with the phrasing of the words rather than just the words themselves show that the UnSub does have higher education knowledge. But why would the UnSub send the note in the first place?" Reid asked, addressing the rest of the group.

"Perhaps the UnSub wants us to know that he is still serious?" Morgan piped in. "The UnSub could think that the police do not take him seriously."

"Yes but why?" Hotchner said. Reid didn't know the answer to that. "The note could merely be a distraction. There is no clear meaning to the note. So what does it mean? Reid I want you to look over the note and see what you can find out." Reid nodded and moved away from the group so that he could concentrate.

Jenny could feel herself weakening. She didn't know how long it had been since she had had anything to eat. She tried once more in a weakened attempt to pull her chains free. She had all but given up hope, but then there was a tug back on one side of her chains. Jenny gathered the strength she had left and looked into the darkness were the tug had come from. She strained to see anything, but then she saw the outline of someone. _It must be my imagination. _Jenny thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to hope. But then something moved in the darkness.

"Hello? Please...Is someone there?" She asked, but it was barely above a whisper. Her throat was dry. She leaned her head towards the darkness so that she would hear if someone responded. She heard what she thought was a series of groans. But her heat gave a flutter of happiness when she heard someone else's voice.

"Jen...Jenny is that...is that you?" the figure asked. Jenny gasped. The voice was that of Mr. Milton.

"Mr. Milton? Is that you? I am so happy to hear your voice." Jenny said the relief heavy in her voice. Mr. Milton gave no response, Jenny felt a tug at the chains and what sounded like a door opening and closing. Jenny kept quiet. She could hear the soft footsteps walking towards her but then they stopped. She heard something that she couldn't identify. There was a moment of silence, and then Mr. Milton began to scream. Jenny started to tremble. She could feel him struggling against his bonds. She felt a warm liquid drip down onto her hand. She started to cry and close her eyes to try and block out his screams. The screams suddenly stopped. Jenny risked opening her eyes. When she did she felt one more tug and a small light came from a torch that had been turned on. She saw someone with a black mask on and the dead and tortured face of Mr. Milton looking at her in terror. She started to scream and tears filled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

When the rest of the team had left Reid cleared the tack board so that he could put things up as he pieced them together. He also pulled up a large white board and taped the note right in the centre. He took a step back and looked at the note deep in thought. _There has to be something that I have missed._ Reid told himself. He decided to start at the basics and he then would be able to identify what he had been unable to before. He read the note over and over even though because of his eidetic memory he remembered exactly what the note said after the first time he had read it. He started to draw lines coming from the note then scribbling notes on the profile of the person that had written it. Once Reid had established all the basics he was still having trouble coming up with anything that would distinguish this UnSub from the generic profile.

So instead of straining his brain trying to come up with the distinguishing factor from the note he turned to the other facts of the case. He took the photos of Kelly and Jenny and tacked them to the board at eye level. Reid studied the pictures for a moment then he picked up the photos of the crime scene and placed them in a line next to Kelly's photo. _The UnSub keeps her for a couple of days and tortures her. _His eyes linger on the bruises that covered her arms and legs. _That suggests that the UnSub is a degree of organised because he was able to keep her for such a long period of time. With this degree of organisation implies that he had done it before. _Reid took out his mobile phone and dialled Garcia's number. The line clicked on.

"Garcia, Empress of all Knowledge. Speak." Garcia answered. Reid had to smile. She was always answering in a cheerful way which was a nice relief from the horror s that they are called out to investigate.

"Garcia. It's Reid can you see if there were any previous murders in this area from the past 10 years." Reid asked getting straight to the point. He could hear Garcia typing away at her keyboard. It didn't take long to know that she had found something.

"There have been 5 over the last 10 years. I am faxing the information to the station." Garcia said with not as much cheer as before.

"Thanks Garcia." Reid said. He flipped his phone shut. He wandered out to the main area of the station and he noticed that there were only a few officers left. _They must all be out with the rest of the team._ Reid thought. He walked over to one of the officers.

"Can you tell me where the fax machine is?" He asked. The officer pointed to a small room behind him. Reid gave him a thank you smile and walked quickly to the fax machine. The files that Garcia had faxed were almost done printing. He picked up the small stack of papers once it had finished and went back to the quiet office where he had been working. The stack of papers was a mixture of photos and summaries of the cases. Reid sorted them out by case on the desk so that he ended up with 5 different piles. He picked up the first picture was a girl that went missing in 2000 from the a couple cities over. He tacked the girl's photo up on the board. Then he did the rest for the other 4 girls. Once Reid had all the pictures up on the board he took a step back so he had all the pictures in his line of vision. Reid noticed that all of the girls are all around the same age, their early twenties. _All of the girls have the same characteristics, brown hair, well built bodies, good home life. They were all taken from small towns but never from the same sort of place. So the UnSub takes his time and watches them, rather than going to a public place and finding a victim that suites his desire. So the UnSub has organisation._

Reid went back to the descriptions of the cases. He quickly read all the way through, faster than almost anybody. He read that there was one common factor the girls were all taken in broad daylight, and found a couple of weeks after they were reported missing. _That's the difference. _Reid exclaimed to himself._ Kelly's body was found before she was reported missing. The UnSub must have put her there. In all of the other cases the body had not been dumped more than a week before so something must have made him dump the body sooner. But what? _Reid looked at the coroner's report for each of the victims. They were all beaten and tortured. They had needle marks and cuts on the soles of their feet, and strain on their shoulder joints as though they had been suspended for long periods of time and stretched. _The torture that is his signature that will let us know who the UnSub is. _Reid took photos of each of the victim's individual injuries and taped them up so that each injury was in separated. Reid looked at the injuries. _The needle marks on the feet are consistent for every victim. Always in the same place and always the same depth of penetration. _The placements of the needle marks ring a bell in Reid's mind. They were exactly the same every time, but if it had been random then they would not be in the same place. Reid remembered a diagram he had seen about pressure points on the sole of the human foot. Reid cleared space below the pictures and drew and rough human foot and drew and 'x' where each pressure point was. When he had finished marking them he held up a photo of one of the victim's feet besides his drawing. The placements were exactly the same. Reid scribbled next to his findings that part of the UnSub's signature was to poke the pressure points of the feet with a needle. _Okay so that means they could have a profession in the medical field that travels from these towns. _This new insight gave Reid more confidence that he could figure out the rest of the puzzle. But to his dismay the other injuries the girls had sustained looked as though they will be tricky to figure out but slightly easier because of his new discovery.

Next Reid turned to the injuries to the shoulder. He was not sure how the injuries could have been sustained. He turned back to the coroner's report in which was described how the injuries could have been sustained. _According to this they would have had to be hung from a high ceiling by their wrists. That should narrow down where the UnSub could be keeping them because not everywhere would have high enough ceilings. Everything about this guy suggests that he is a professional or has at least done extensive research so he could be using somewhere that he would not have to hide or take down his tools of torture. So he has somewhere that is private that isn't his home. The most commonly used places would be storage unit, abandoned house, or something that is not near any main roads or towns._

Reid walked out of the room over to the single coffee maker that supplied the whole station. He had not slept for a while and required the high caffeine coffee and sugar that he loads it with. Be poured the coffee a Styrofoam cup he had grabbed from the small stack next to him. He tore open 3 little bags of sugar and poured them into the cup. He carefully picked up the cup trying not to spill the steaming coffee on his hand. When he got back into his quiet room he took a small sip of the coffee and instantly felt the burst of energy from the caffeine. He looked at the pictures of the girls again. They did not look like the kind of girls who would willingly walk off with a stranger and they can't have been drugged because they were taken from public places. The UnSub was bold because he could take them from public places and they will go with him. "Statistically this UnSub would be charming charismatic individual with the ability to blend in with the crowd." Reid said aloud to himself.

Reid took the pen and rotated it in his fingers. He needed more to get a more detailed profile. Reid was lost in his thoughts when he heard the faint tap of someone at the door. Reid blink rapidly for a second then turned to face his visitor. It was a young officer that had stayed behind to man the phones. Reid raised his eyebrows to show that the officer could talk.

"Dr. Reid, another body has been found." He said in a small voice. Reid's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where?" He asked. He had wished for something more and now that is what he was getting. Reid saw that the young officer was struggling to say.

"Right outside." He said a look of innocent confusion on his face. Reid straightened up; if the UnSub had dumped a body they might be too late.

"Show me." Reid said. The young officer turned and walked towards the door. Reid placed hi s coffee down on the table and followed the officer out. Reid was led out to front door of the police station but he was confused when he didn't see anything. He was going to say something but the officer had walked to the side of the building and was motioning for him to look. Reid walked cautiously over and looked down the dank alley way. There was a large dark green dumpster pressed up against the station wall. There was an officer standing by it who looked like he had been sick. Reid assumed that this was the officer's first body. He had noticed that the two officers that were left at the station looked as though they had just left the academy.

Reid nodded his head to dismiss the officer so that he could be sick somewhere that wasn't so near to the dump site. As the officer passed he whispered to Reid that he was in the dumpster. Reid was confused by this statement but also vaguely relieved that he had said 'he' and not 'she'. Reid walked over to the dumpster fully aware of where he was stepping. The dumpster was shorter the Reid had expected when he was next to it. When he looked in he held his arm up in front of his nose. The smell of the dumpster was overwhelming.

Inside the dumpster was the body a man. Reid looked at the injuries that were visibly present on the body. Reid saw extensive bruising and lacerations to all parts of his body. His clothes were shredded, al outlining deep looking gouges, red with blood. Reid manoeuvred himself so that he could look at the bottom of the man's feet, whose shoes were absent. Reid saw, on the small part of the sole of the foot he could see, small needle looking marks identical to the ones that were on Kelly and the other victims. Reid had to take a step back because of the foul smell. He walked back over to the officer that led him out. "Get a camera and take as many photographs as you can. Don't touch anything." Reid instructed. He had read the procedure for arriving at a scene in his studies and remembered every word of it. He turned back around to the front and saw the other officer. He walked over to him and saw that he seemed to be looking better. "Can you section off the alley way and make sure that they press don't get close enough to see what is going on.

Reid walked back inside the station and pulled out his mobile. He speed dialled Hotch and caught him up on what was happening. When Reid had finished talking to Hotch he walked back outside. There were a few more officers that had returned to the station to help keep control of the situation. Reid mad his way quickly back to the dumpster. Another senior officer was standing next to it while another snapped photographs. Reid walked over to the senior officer. "Do you know who this man is?" Reid asked. The officer raised his head to look at Reid. Reid could see the sadness in his eyes.

"That is Kelly's dad Mr. Milton." The officer said doing his best to keep face. Reid felt confused, _why would the UnSub suddenly change his victimology? _Reid noticed that the officer looked as though he was going to say something else.

"Is there some other significance?" Reid asked with curiosity.

"Mr. Milton was the last person seen with Jenny Scott." The officer informed Reid. Reid made a mental note of the fact. _So the UnSub had no choice but take Mr. Milton as well. So there is a chance that Jenny hasn't been tortured and our time frame has increased._

Jenny's head hung limp on her neck. Jenny didn't know when she had dozed off or even if she had dozed off. She felt odd, like there was something in her that was making her weak. She rolled her head to the side and forced her eyes open. She was still in the same dark room. Jenny tried to pull her arms to her face but the chains dug into her wrists. Jenny willed herself more awake and she became more aware of her surroundings. She couldn't see anything but she sense that she was not alone in her dark prison.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Jenny asked in a loud voice, trying weakly to mask her fear. She waited for a response but none came. Jenny began to panic. She gripped and released her fists. Her right hand was sticky, she knew what it was. It was the blood of her murdered best friend's father Mr. Milton. She could still hear his screams echoing in her ears. From somewhere behind her she heard what sounded like a door closing. Jenny tensed. If she was thought she was not alone before she was definitely not alone now. Footsteps moved towards her and Jenny could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Jenny expected him to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there behind her. Jenny was still scared but now she was more uncomfortable that he was so close to her. Jenny started to turn her head to the side but a strong hand gripped the back of her head and forced it back forward. Jenny felt pain rushing to her head, his grip on her was strong. She could feel that he had something on his hand because it didn't feel like a bare hand. Jenny took a deep breath and kicked back hard. She hit the man's leg and he stumbled backwards slightly. The man walked in front of her. He was dressing all black and had some sort of mask one. He punched her hard in the stomach. Jenny brought one knee up to try ad soften the pain.

"Don't try something like that again or I will kill you." The man said in a husky voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Reid sat if a high back swivel chair contemplating the facts that were present to him. It had been about an hour since the discovery of Mr. Milton's body in the dumpster. Reid had stood and watched as they had taken the body to the basement to be examined by the coroner. Reid would not want to have that job. He sees horrors that no one would have believe one human being would do to another but he would not be able to look around inside their body. He preferred to get inside the mind of the killer through his behaviour and the obvious signs of the trauma to the body, like the needle marks in the bottom of the victims feet. Reid rolled his head over to the other side. He had been sitting with a crooked neck for a long time. Reid's neck felt stiff and locked. He rubbed the back of his neck to try and ease some of the tension. Reid looked down at his watch. It was getting more towards the evening. He needed a break and get some food and sleep so that he is able to keep going with the work. He knew that with the early finding of the body and the murder of Mr. Milton Jenny would have been bought longer before he killed her. In the back of Reid's mind he wanted to stay and find something that could help him narrow down where the UnSub might be. But he could not will his body to continue. He needed to get food and a little bit of rest before he could do any further. Reid stood up slowly, as a result in his lack of energy, shrugged his coat on then finally slung his bag over one shoulder. He took one last look at the boards where he had been working and then turned and left the room.

In the main part of the station there were more officers than previously, because of the body, so it was louder than before. Many different conversations were going on at the same time each increasing in volume so that they could be heard. Reid stood in the doorway for a moment then hurried outside. The cool evening air wrapped around Reid's body, a welcome relief to the heat of the station. The street surrounding the station had become quiet as the townsfolk found no more reason to stay to get information. Crime Scene tap extended far into the street from the alley way where the body was found. There were a couple of officers still standing in the tapped off area to make sure that no one went in. They didn't usually post officers at a crime scene for a long time after the crime scene unit had cleared it. But because it was on police property they felt more protective and did not want anything to go wrong. Reid stood on the threshold of the station and looked down the street in both directions. _How could the UnSub manage to move the body of Mr. Milton to the ally by a police station without someone seeing him? The UnSub could not have brought it by foot because that would be too noticeable to the general public and a hard task because dead weight is heavier than a conscious person. A car is the most likely option but with such a small town someone would have noticed a vehicle pulling up outside the station and dumping the body. The body had no covering now way to prevent us from making an ID, so someone who was walking past would have noticed. The UnSub could have backed the car down the alley to block what he was doing but even then that is suspicious behaviour. This UnSub shows a great level of organisation but by looking at the previous victims that they are all young women in their twenties that he kills, Mr. Milton was just collateral damage, so it should no be that organised, unless that is where he meant to dump another body. But then that would still be an anomaly of the profile of where the UnSub dumps the victims. _Reid drifted away from his thoughts. He was cross with himself because of all his points of logic it seemed an impossible option. Reid stuck his hands in his trouser pockets then walked down the quiet street towards where he hoped the centre of town.

It did not take Reid long to make it to the centre of town. It was anything he would expect of a small town. It was a square that had a small park in the centre that was surrounded by mainly locally owned shops. Reid had grown up in Vegas so he had never really seen what it was like in a small town until he had joined the BAU. But even then he only saw the towns when there had been a serial killer at large, which to him took away some of the homeliness of the tight-knit community. Reid carefully crossed the almost deserted road and crossed through the park. Through the trees he could see a small café that had a couple tables and umbrellas situated outside. When Reid arrived in front of it he saw that it was a café as well as a little gifts shop. Reid opened the door and was greeted by the aroma of freshly baked cookies and brewed coffee. The smell was welcomed warmly after the stench of the dumpster. Reid moved towards the counter while reading the list of food and drink options. A girl popped up from behind the counter; looking cheery despite the bad blow the town had been dealt.

"What can I do you for, Love?" She said sweetly. Reid smiled at the cherry face. This girl was the first cherry face he had seen since arriving.

"Um… Can I have a regular coffee and a small salad?" Reid said, not really caring what he had. The girl quickly jotted down the order and set to work preparing it. In his head Reid calculated the amount to pay and took out his wallet. He gave the girl the exact amount with a tip and took the salad and coffee from her. He walked over to the condiments table and poured a few small packs of sugar into his coffee. He stuffed the salad in his bag and left the store. The sun was starting to sink in the sky. So the air was becoming more chilled. Reid took out his mobile phone to see if he had any messages, he didn't. Reid placed his phone back into his pocket and looked once more around the small town square. He saw tucked away in the corner the cosy hotel which they had booked. They hadn't booked a hotel until they had arrived and had further assessed the situation. Some cases had not required them to stay more than a day. But JJ had felt that they would need to stay over night because of the little information they had to work with. Reid was thankful that they had book a room if only for the reason that he needed to rest his eyes. So he made his way over to the hotel while sipping his sweet coffee.

Jenny coughed and her throat burned with dehydration. She had no idea how long she had been held captive. It felt like and eternity to her. She arms ached from being held up for the long period of time. After her last encounter with her captor she had not seen him again. Jenny couldn't remember how long ago that had been. She could feel the bruise from where he had punched her has she breathed in and out. Her mind went back to what had happened from when she remembered going for a run. She could remember up until she had left the police station with Mr. Milton, after that she could not remember anything before waking up here. Jenny took a couple of deep breaths and pulled herself together. She knew she had to keep her wits about her if she was to escape from her prison. Jenny's eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark. Again she surveyed her surroundings, but nothing she saw was new.

Jenny took a couple of deep calming breaths. She tried to concentrate on what she had learned at school. But her mind could not focus; all she could think about was the pain she was feeling in her wrists. She tried to wiggle her fingers to maintain the blood flow. She tried to dig back in her memory to when her captor had spoken to her. She wanted to try and identify something about how he talks to maybe figure out who he was. But Jenny was having a hard time believing that someone from her own town could do this. Jenny had grown up in the town with everyone. There were only occasionally people who moved to the town but they hadn't had a new arrival in years so she couldn't decide who would be the most likely to have done this. She had known everyone for years. Jenny coughed dryly. It was a rasping cough. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a long time, how long exactly she didn't know.

Once again she heard the door open but this time Jenny heard something that she hadn't heard before. It was the sound of birds. But it was so faint and she had such little knowledge of birds she couldn't tell what bird it was. Her captor slammed the door shut. _He is mad about something. I guess he will take it out on me._ Jenny thought to herself, surprised by her lack of fear. She could only assume it was because he had already beaten her once before so she knew to expect it. But to Jenny's surprise he didn't walk directly to her. He walked around her leaving a wide birth but he was dragging something with him. To Jenny it sounded like a chair or something like that. His breathing was heavy, like he had just finished doing exercises. Jenny pretended to ignore him but she knew that he probably knew that she had noticed. "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" Jenny asked after she had plucked up the courage, though she wasn't expecting a response.

As she expected he made no voice of response. The high pitched whine of the dragging chair came closer and closer to Jenny. Jenny could feel her heart rate start to increase again. The chair came to halt just metres away from her. Jenny could see the shaded outline if the chair. The man walked around the chair and sat down calmly. Jenny could also make out just the blurry outline of his body and could make out any of his face. She watched him reach into his pockets and pull out a small bundle. Jenny felt the fear starting to overcome her body. She had a feeling she would soon find out what was wrapped in the little bundle.

The hotel was nice and surprisingly modern for such a small, out of the way town. Reid took the final sip of his coffee and chucked the empty cup away in a nearby bin. Reid stopped for a moment and gazed around again. He knew the statistics for such a small town and crime; it was lower than in the big cities but it was never expected. In his mind he saw Jenny going for a lovely walk through the park, then the shock and horror of her face when she found her friends body. He could only imagine what must be going through her mind. He had only an inkling of what he would be thinking when face to face with the abductor. Reid tried to push those thoughts from his mind, and focus on the idea that Jenny was still alive.

He climbed the couple of steps to the entrance o the hotel with 2 quick steps because of his height. The hotel was like a large home that had just been converted to house the visitors to the town. When he walked through the door Reid saw an abundance of old furniture that had probably been donated from the elders of the town and only a couple of people. The atrium gave off a homely feel which helped Reid to relax his mind. The elderly woman at the counter noticed him standing there and she walked over to him. Reid was alerted to her presence when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Can I help you dearie?" she asked in a kind old voice. Reid smiled kindly back.

"I believe there are room reservations. I am with the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit." Reid explained. The elderly woman nodded with understanding. Reid watched her hurry off to reception, search for a key and flashed him a smile once she had found it. Reid saved her the trouble of walking back over to him by making his way quickly over to the desk. She handed him the key with a grateful look on her face.

"The room is on the first floor, on your right." She instructed. Reid gave her a smile of thanks and mad his was quickly over the stairs, eager to rest his head on a soft pillow. It did not take him long to get up the stairs or find his room. The key clicked in the lock and Reid pushed the door open. The room was dark but Reid could tell that it was dressed to look like a normal bed room. Reid fumbled for the light switch and once he found it flicked it on. The room was a nice neutral colour that went well with the light brown furniture. There was a bed, a small writing table, dresser and wardrobe, and an on suite bathroom. Reid placed his bag down on the bed and then slumped down next to it. _It\s has been a long day. Especially for Jenny's father who doesn't have any more answers that he started with._

Reid rummaged around in his bag to find a small snack bar he had put in there early that day. The wrapper was wrinkled from being thrown around in his bag. It tore open the top to revel the nutty bar. It was a little flattened but it was still edible. Reid sat silently eating his mind running through the facts of the case again and again. He felt like that answer was staring him right in the face and he just couldn't see it. Reid knew that it Gideon were with him he would tell him to take a step back from the case and look at it as if he didn't know anything about it. Reid ran a hand through his hair. He had done that while he was at the station but he still couldn't figure it out. _Maybe I should just sleep a couple of hours and not think about the case so maybe I will see something tomorrow that I couldn't see today. _Reid thought. He swung his legs onto the bed, resting his head on the soft pillow.

Reid closed his eyes but he did not sleep. He laid there with his eyes closed for some time, but he didn't know how long for. Reid just let his mind relax and lay to rest all of the information that he had running around in his mind about the case. Once they were calm could he really focus and either sleep or see the case with a new light. Reid could visualise the images in his head. He remembered each of the briefly before forgetting about them. Soon he was breathing softly, asleep.

Jenny stared at the man as he unwrapped the bundle. She couldn't see clearly but what she did see were what look like needles. Jenny behind to breath quicker and try to move as far away from the man she possibly could. But she knew that it didn't make any difference. The man picked up one of the needles and held it up as if he was examining it to see if it was actually there. The man then with surprisingly fast reflexes grabs her foot and changes his grip on the needle. Jenny could see that he was holding it poised to stab her with it. Tears began to run down Jenny's cheeks. She wanted to scream out but the sound was stuck in her throat. The man ran the needle along her foot and she tried to pull it away but it was no use, his grip was too strong. Finally he stopped and he pressed the needle into her skin. The pain was overwhelming, Jenny's voice suddenly returned and she screamed. She screamed and screamed but the pain was still there. The man kept the needle there for a few seconds them withdrew it with a small trickle of blood starting to slide down her foot. He found another spot and pressed in again.


	6. Chapter 5

Reid woke up the next morning feeling only slightly better than he had previously. He had slept deeply through the night, but his thoughts were reflected in his sleep because all he could see was what he could visualize what Jenny must have felt when she found her friends body. He sat up quickly then wished that he hadn't. His was a little achy. Reid reached over for his bed and pulled out a small bottle of water. He took a couple of sips before looking at his watch to check the time. It was only 7:30, but he assumed that the rest of the team would also already be up or will be shortly. Reid walked over to the large mirror that hung in the room and he looked himself over. He never understood how people could take so much care in their appearance. He preferred to wear what he felt comfortable in. It was a trait that he had 'inherited' from Gideon. Reid didn't dwell too long in front of the mirror. He went back to the bed. From his bag he pulled out the case file. It was thick with all the pictures that had been take n from the crime scene and surveillance photos of Jenny leaving the station. Reid placed that file down and picked up the next. The file was the five cases that Garcia had found for him. He quickly read the first page of each victim.

They were all taken from public places and were found almost a week after their abduction after being tortured. _The UnSub looks for high risk victims that would bring about the most attention. The first 2 kidnappings happened during the night around midnight, and then the UnSub progressed to the twilight hours for 2 others. Then the last one was taken around lunch time. Then Jenny was taken in the morning. He is progressing to more high profile times. So he is getting bolder because he has yet to be caught. _Reid knew that he had come up with the progression conclusion yesterday but now he had more evidence to support it. Reid took the photos out from the previous cases and Kelly's murder. He laid them out so that he could see how each of the bodies was positioned and the areas surrounding them. Reid studied each set of photos carefully noting anything that could show what there UnSub had done while he was there. Reid noticed that all of the dump sites were exactly as they would have been if it had been a normal day. _That is strange, you would think that there would be more disturbances around the dump site because the UnSub would have brought his car to the spot and would have struggled to carry the 110 or so pounds of dead weight. So the UnSub cleaned up after himself. But why? What would the UnSub get out of it?_

Reid left his train of thought there and gathered up his stuff once again to head for the station. The lobby was once again quiet and had the air that no one had set foot in the building for years. As Reid walked towards the entrance he kept his gaze down so that he would not attract the attention of the hotel owner. Reid could see her walking about the lobby with a bright yellow feather duster. Reid wondered if those things actually worked. Reid opened the creaky door and shuffled quickly out. Once he was outside he took a moment to take a deep breath of fresh air. It didn't take Reid as long as it had last night to get to the station. He had more energy and drive to get there quickly. He turned down the street that harboured the police station. It was quite, mostly because the yellow crime scene tape could still be seen blocking most if the street off. Inside the station there were more officers than there was that evening. Reid couldn't see the rest of the team, so he assumed that they were somewhere else trying to find more to use to profile the UnSub. Reid walked back over to the room that had been allocated for their use. All of his notes were still displayed on the boards. Reid stood and looked over all the notes that he had written and added new little notes in his mind that he will add when he began writing again.

Reid stood looking at the boards for a few minutes then picked up a pen and scribbled down the notes that he had come up with at first glance and what he thought of last night. He didn't have much more to add, so he still had a lot of work to do. Reid looked back through the files to see if there was anything that he had missed. He noted that the first victim's wounds were less controlled than the later ones. This showed that he had perfected his art with the other kills so it becomes almost like second nature. On the later victims the wounds were not controlled without any signs of hesitation. The torture would mean that he was impotent, but with the level of torture and how specific it is the more likely reason is that he wants to study them; to see if it changes with the person. _But surely if the UnSub was looking at that then he would have a range of victims with the same wounds not the same kind of girl. _This UnSub is well- educated, mostly like in the medical field which would make the UnSub older. For someone studying medicine it would take a long time and many years in school so the UnSub is most likely in his late 20's early 30's. He would have come from a wealthy background and on the outside seem to fit in. When he is alone with friends than he will be much truer to himself, ignoring the fact that he is well off. He doesn't like being well of but he uses it to fit his needs. No one would think twice if he bought a storage facility or a house because it would be expected of his class.

Reid scribbled down these thoughts on a separate part of the boards to the pictures. Reid was filled with a boost of confidence. He was having more luck building a profile today than he was yesterday. Reid was just starting to jump back on his train of thought when he heard the news switch on in the main room. He walked over the door so that he could see what it was. It was a statement that the police were making about the progress on the case. It was just on a local channel so Reid assumed that the statement was only happening because of the closeness of the town and the desire to not have false rumours spread about. Reid listened to the statement which said surprisingly little about the progress that they had made. _That is probably to stop panic in the town. You tell them what they want to hear so that you still have the ability to do your job. _ Reid waited until the statement was down and the news was back on before he put his attention back on the information that was before him. He looked at the placement of the bodies. They were just dumped in public places in which the body would be easily found. That presents a high risk so the UnSub would be very organised to be able to dump the body without anyone seeing.

Jenny couldn't stand the pain running up her body from her feet. He had only jabbed her a couple of times but the pain was almost to much to bear. Jenny's throat was dry and hoarse from screaming. Jenny wanted to lift her aching feet on the ground but shoe couldn't fin a way to do so without putting too much pressure on her arms. The man was still in the room with her, just watching. Jenny wanted to shout at him to go away but she had not strength left in her to fight back. She could feel his eyes studying her; watching her every move. Then suddenly Jenny was aware that he had moved. She lifted her head and looked around but her eyes refused to adjust to the darkness. She heard a loud click of metal on metal. In the same second her arms started to straighten, the slack on the chains had disappeared. Jenny bit her lip trying not to scream. The new pain in her arms numbed out the pain in her foot and her body was flooded with adrenaline. She tried to pull back against the chain with little affect. But still the struggled the adrenaline pushing her on. She gasped with pain and struggled to break free. The chains went a few inches further than stopped. Jenny's arms stayed suspended out to her side, unmoving. Jenny couldn't help herself she cried out to her captor.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this you sick bastard?" She screamed. She than hung her head down with silent tears streaming once again down her cheeks.

Reid stood in silence and he didn't hear one of the officers ask him if he wanted a cup of coffee. In truth Reid needed the cup of coffee but he refused to take his mind off coming up with a more complete profile. He already had the making s of a complete profile but it was still lacking in key features, such as where the UnSub would take the victims and why he chose the girls that he did. There was a change in his pattern that Reid noticed. Kelly and the other five girls were all blonde, prefect skin, and a slim figure. But Jenny was a brunette and while physically fit did not participate in any sports. She was the exception to the UnSub's type. Jenny had found the body early ruining the planned timeline so the UnSub panicked and took her in a fit a of rage. But the UnSub reasoned through the act by most likely deciding to test his torture on her as revenge for the interference. Reid shuddered at the thought. That is what had happened to him with Tobias. He had simply been in the wrong place with not enough back up. He felt sorry for Jenny; she shouldn't be going through what she most likely is.

Reid held up a picture of her and looked at it. She looked so innocent, then to have her life stained by the death of her friend and her torture. He knew what that felt like, and he knew that it wasn't pleasant. Reid knew that he had to put personal matters behind him if he was going to profile the UnSub accurately. Reid took a deep breath and twirled a pen in his hand. _Victimology. Let's start with victimology. _Reid shifted his attention to the pictures of the first 5 girls and the newest victim. He already had a cursory profile that he had established but he needed to find something else that linked them. But on the surface it appeared that they had never met. They were girls from different towns and different family backgrounds. They only thing linking them is their personal appearance and the fact that they do sports.

Reid was standing staring at the boards for a few minutes. He had no idea what he should look at next. He could find more leads that were obvious for the level he was looking at. He wondered if anything new had shown up with the most recent murder. He walked out of the room and asked one of the officers if anything new was found. His response was that they had found a tape that had found near the body. Reid tracked down the tape and acquired something to play it on. He popped the tape in and turned on the screen. He instantly wished he hadn't.

The tape was in a dark room but Reid could make out the shapes of two people. One of them was a bit larger so Reid assumed that it was Mr. Milton. So the limp figure next to him must have been Jenny. Reid felt his heart lurch when he saw her start to move. _At least when this was taped Jenny was still alive._ Reid watched the tape all the way through but there was no sound. But

Reid could guess what was being said. The tape showed Mr. Milton being killed and he knew Jenny was screaming.

Her whole body had numbed with the pain. The chains had stopped a few hours ago and she did not know where he had gone. Jenny just wanted it all to stop. She had little hope that she would be found alive. She lifted her head up slightly but she knew that she would not see anything more than she had before, unless she counted the chair. She couldn't bring herself to look at it. It just made her think about what the man had done.

Jenny's arms were tight against the chains. The man had pulled them but never released them. He left her there so that she would feel the pain of her arms being stretched from her body. IT had hurt for the past few minutes of being left alone. She had grown numb to the pain when she let her mind wander somewhere else then her present state. She thought back to some of the happy times that she had had with Kelly. They had such funny times together. They acted as crazy as they wanted to without any care about what people thought about them.

She wanted to keep a hold of those memories and sponge out the shock of finding her mangled body. She did not even want to think about what she found. But the image of her dead friend kept forcing its way back into her visual mind. It haunted her every waking thought. 'Someone please help me.' Jenny said. She knew that it was pointless to say it aloud but it made her feel better to say it aloud. She gazed with sadness into the darkness. The camera hidden within capturing every moment.

Reid watched the tape a couple of times before he no longer could. Each time he watched it all he could focus on was the terrified look on Jenny's face. From how dark the surrounding room was he knew that she couldn't see what was happening to Mr. Milton beside her, and it terrified her. Reid knew that if she had been able to see what was happening she would wish the opposite. Reid tried to direct his eyes away from them and try to see any clues that would show where they were being kept. He looked at the walls surrounding them and the ground beneath their feet. But there was nothing obvious about it.

Reid turned the tape off and looked back at the file. If he was going to find something then he would have to look somewhere else. He had to come up with someplace to start. Reid looked back at the last places that the newest victim had been as well as Jenny. If he could find somewhere that they both were that were then he figured that would be a good place to start. They had both been to a school party a week ago. He saw that the students that had also been to the party had always been questioned.

Reid looked at where they were sooner. He noticed that they practically went everywhere together; the shops, school, cafes. They were best friends who did everything together. Reid wondered what it would be like to have a friend like that. He was always a loner in school and never had many long term friends who weren't scared off by his mother's illness. So Reid had never experienced the feeling of being able to tell someone everything that was on his mind. He had been younger than most of the other kids in his class so they never wanted to hang around him. Reid brought his mind back to the case and repressed his thoughts of his sad childhood.

As Reid continued to read he started to get a clearer picture of the routine that the two girls had. They would get to school early so that they could get extra hours of study for their exams. Then after school they would go to the local library to do their homework, which by their records show that they did really well on them. Then later they would go to the cafe for a cup of coffee before they went back to their houses. Reid saw that they did that most every day with the exceptions when they would work at the local tourist stop. Reid stopped on that fact. _That seemed to be a logical place that the girls could have met someone that would have targeted him. _Reid started to look at the other girls files some more as well, to see if they did something similar to Kelly and Jenny.


	7. Chapter 6

As Reid looked over the files he did notice that most of the girls did something that would involve them greatly in society, doing community service or working in the local tourist point. These were the most likely places that they would have come in contact with their killers. Reid ran a hand through is messy brown hair. He was finally making some progress. He could get Garcia to go over the customer logs at each of the different places that the girl's worked and cross reference any of the names to see if there is a match. This UnSub was smart so Reid knew that he could be using an alias and he was hoping that would have used the same one at each place.

After an hour Reid turned his attention back to the tape. Since he had not looked at it in a while maybe he would see something that he hadn't seen before, his mind more objectified. Reid rewound the tape back to the beginning. The tape was only a few minutes long but there could still be a mountain of tiny details that would add to his cursory profile to make it more accurate.

The first time that Reid watched to tape back he focused his attentions on the behaviour of the UnSub. On the tape the UnSub appeared to go to extra lengths not to have his face see by both the tape and the captives. This implied that if Jenny or Mr. Milton saw his face then they would be able to identify him. So he was making sure that they didn't. This kidnapper is logical he thought through exactly how to take the other girls and leave no trace that could lead the authorities to him. But with Jenny and Mr. Milton it was an opportunity, but it still required a deal of planning. The UnSub had to have known that Jenny was in the police station to have been able to lie in wait for her. The UnSub probably thought that Jenny would walk home in order to clear her head and was thrown off guard when Mr. Milton was driving her home.

The UnSub had to improvise. So he was clever, but for any UnSub caught in that situation they had to make a mistake. His plans had changed too radically for there to be no mistake. There would be a small change in his behaviour around the time of the kidnapping. Reid's mind flashed back to the few moments when Tobias had a gun to him. He remembered the changes in his face when his personalities changed between him and his father. He had been thrown off guard then as well. He had not expected them to find the computers. But they had. That was why Tobias had left JJ and did little to cover his tracks.

Reid's eyes went back into focus and he was still standing in the station staring at the television screen which was not just white noise. The tape had finished. Reid's heart was beating faster than before, he had relived the same moment over and over. He had been so scared and powerless. _I bet that is how Jenny is feeling right about now._

Jenny hung limp, her arms stretched out to the side and her legs hanging lifeless below her. She never heard the footsteps that were behind her, but she did feel the cold water running down her body. She woke, coughing out the water that had made its way into her mouth. Her hair stuck to her skin, and she shivered from the cold. After a moment, Jenny began to shiver controllably. _At least I have the option of dying by hypothermia. _She thought glumly. She had strength in her mind left to hope.

Reid sat down in a chair. He had been having flashbacks since he got back to work after Tobias, but they were never this bad. The visual representation of some of his fears would be what was giving them more power. He wouldn't tell the others how bad it was affecting him, he did not want them thinking that he couldn't handle it. He was able to work so there was not reason to tell everyone else. He was always very private with the team, they would tell him things about their lives that they wouldn't necessarily tell anyone else, but he had given them little in return. They knew about his mother, and her schizophrenia. He couldn't help that. She had been needed on a case, so there was no denying it.

Reid got up and poured himself a glass of water. His mouth was dry. He looked back up at the pictures on the board. They say pictures are worth a thousand words; what Reid saw in the crime scene photos proved exactly that. Reid's mind went into overdrive. He had started to link all these things together. Reid went back to the tape and continued to study it more.

((Sorry about the shortness of the chapter compared to previous ones. They will get back to normal length.))


	8. Chapter 7

The world we live in today is one ruled by technology. We pour our lives into our computers so that others can get to know us as well. This worked as an advantage to Reid. He needed to know more about Jenny. The UnSub would not have just taken her if he did not know her connection with Kelly. If he had waited for Jenny to walk out of the police station he would need to know roughly which way she would go. He was watching her as well as Kelly. He would have had to. They had always been together. Reid grabbed his coat and sent a message to Morgan explaining where he was going.

Reid got into the Ford and turned the key in the ignition. Before he had left he had written down the address from the file. Jenny's home was just a little way on the outskirts of town, but still wouldn't be very hard to find. He remembered the route that Morgan had driven when they had first driven to the house. The roads were quiet. People were staying in doors for the fear of a man kidnapping young girls. They don't always believe that the UnSub will stick to one kind of person.

It didn't take Reid very long to get to the house. He parked along the road and checked the address again before he got out of the car. The house looked very well kept and seemed like it was a nice place to grow up. Reid walked along the path towards the house. He looked up and down the street for places where the UnSub might have been able to park a car and not be noticed. But this was such a close-knit community it would be hard to sit in a strange vehicle because it would be noticed by the neighbours. So he wasn't in a car. He must have had some other vantage point.

Reid knocked lightly on the door. A couple of moments later Mr. Scott opened the door with a solemn look on his face. Reid could tell that he had not slept since she disappeared. Most parents didn't, Mr. Scott was no different. Reid looked at him with a kind face. "Mr. Scott? My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I am a profiler with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. I was wondering if I could talk to you and maybe have a look around Jenny's room." Reid said. It almost sounded rehearsed, like he had done it many times before, in truth he had done it several times before.

Mr. Scott said nothing but open the door wide to allow Reid to come in. Reid flashed him a small smile then walked quickly past him into the house. It was a nice house that was well kept. Everything seemed to be arranged so that it was organised but still looked appealing to visitors. A nice environment to grow up in, at least on the surface. Everything was a nice cream or white colour to give the rest of the house a bit more light. But the worn brown of antique furniture complemented the white in all the right places.

Reid guessed that they liked an ordered life, and could imagine that they were confused now that something strange was thrown into the mix. Reid looked around and waited for Mr. Scott to settle. Mr. Scott walked past him and led him into the lounge. The same kind of organization could be found in this room as well as the others. Mr. Scott held out his arm towards a seat, offering Reid to take it. Reid smiled as sat down on the seat. It was comfy and he could see most of the lounge from it.

"Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" Mr. Scot asked, his voice still shaking slightly. Reid nodded.

"Coffee would be fine. Two sugars, if that's alright." Reid said. Reid sat down on the sofa while Mr. Scott went to the kitchen to make the drinks. Reid noticed a collection of photographs on a unit opposite him. Reid rose and walked over to them. He looked at the kitchen doorway to see if Mr. Scott was coming back. Reid leaned over and studied them closely. They were all of Jenny and her father. They were smiling in every photograph. But there were none of the mother. Mr. Scott walked into the room balancing a tray in his arms. Reid turned around to face him.

Mr. Scott placed the tray on the table and he looked at what Reid had been looking at. "Those were some of our happier times." Mr. Scott commented. Reid walked over and took up his cup of coffee. He took a sip, and then placed it back down. Mr. Scott seated himself down on the sofa. Reid sat down on the other side of sofa.

"I noticed that there are no pictures of Mrs. Scott." Reid said. Mr. Scott nodded his head, as though he had often been asked that question many times before. He took a sip of tea before he answered.

"She died. It was a while ago. Jenny has no distinct memories of her, so I don't put the pictures up that would upset her." Mr. Scott explained. Growing up, Jenny only had her father a role model. That would explain why she is so tough and resilient. Reid smiled and took another quick sip of his coffee while his eyes darted around.

"Mr. Scott, if you don't mind I would like to have a look in Jenny's room." Reid said. Mr. Scott nodded but said nothing. Reid stood up and walked over to the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there were four doors. Reid took a peek in the first one on the left. It was the master bedroom. It was adorned with a double bed and a chest of drawers. There was not a lot in there, so there was not a lot of value in there. The first door on the right was an office, presumably where Mr. Scott would work when he had to bring his work home with him or spent the day at home rather than the office. It had a wrap around desk that covered the majority of two walls then filing cases were on the wall across from that. It was still just as organised as the rest of the house.

Reid walked further along, until he came to the last room. Jenny's room. He opened the door and took a couple of steps into the room. The walls were a neutral colour to match the downstairs hall. There was nothing that obviously stood out, so she kept to herself and could sometimes not be very trusting. The duvet on the bed was a slightly green shade of white and the pillowcases matched. There was a single cuddly toy placed in front of the pillow. It was a worn teddy bear, presumably from her childhood.

In the corner of the room there were a couple of bookcases that were covered in books. Reid walked over and scanned over the titles. The first bookcase housed the normal fiction books that one would expect in a young adult's room. There were books like Nancy Drew and Harry Potter. But on the other bookcase there was a noticeable contrast in the manner of the books. One the other bookcase there were books on Psychology and Criminology. Reid noticed that Jenny had the study that Gideon had published, as well as books on serial killers and analyses of the criminal mind.

Reid walked over to her desk and saw that she was enrolled in a forensic psychology and criminology course. _That explains the books._ Reid thought to himself. He flicked through the files that were on her desk, but they were all just school work. Reid looked at the laptop that was in the centre of the desk. He put a pair o rubber gloves on and lifted it up gently. The screen was black. Reid moved the mousse and the screen popped up with a password. Reid sighed, he didn't know enough about Jenny to be able to guess the password and they didn't have time for him to get it wrong. Reid walked quickly back down the stair to Mr. Scott who was still in the lounge.

"Do you know what the password is for Jenny's laptop?" Reid asked.

"Autumn. That's her favourite season." Mr. Scott said. Reid nodded thanks then rushed back up to the laptop. He typed in the password and her main screen came up. There was a word document open on the task bar of the screen. Reid clicked it; It was an essay that she had been working on. Reid clicked around and came up with her history. Reid noticed that she only went to relatively the same sites that would help her with her studies and checked her email.

Reid went to the internet and found her email. He used the same password and managed to access her account. There were a lot of emails from Kelly, and from the local police department where she volunteered from time to time. There were no strange emails at all. Reid sat down in defeat. He was hoping that something would have come up. Then he noticed the subject of one of the emails from Kelly. Reid opened it and read through it.

Kelly was telling Jenny that there was some man that kept driving past her house. She had thought it was just a joke or someone that was visiting another person on the street. Reid read Jenny's response. She had told Kelly to take a photo of the car and send it to her. Kelly had refused saying that Jenny always assumed the worst. _She was right that time._ Reid thought. So there was warning that someone was watching Kelly. It was premeditated which meant that the UnSub was an organised offender. That fit with the rest of the classic profiler of a sadistic killer.

Reid opened the later emails to see if there was any other mention of this unknown vehicle. For a few days they talked about expected things that friends would talk about. Kelly was trying to get Jenny to flirt more with boys, and they talked about what they were going to do each weekend. Then on the day before Kelly went missing she sent Jenny an email saying that she had made plans for that evening and that if her father called to tell him that she was there. Jenny had reluctantly agreed and Reid could tell by her language that it was not the first time that she had to cover for Kelly. Reid wondered if Jenny had told the police that.

Reid thought back to the files that he had read that the officers had taken the day the Jenny and had gone missing. They had only take her statement about the last time she had seen her and how she had come across the body. They had noted that she had been to upset to answer any further questions at that time and was going to come back at a later date. That was why they had not mention that she had known she was being followed and had plans the night that she had disappeared.

There were no emails from her after that date, which would be why Mr. Milton had reported her missing. So the police wouldn't have had a lot of time to question Jenny before she found her body. But there was still that window of time. He wondered why the police had failed to establish from Jenny that she was out that night. Surely Mr. Scott would have told them that she was not at their house.

Reid closed the computer and took his gloves off as he walked back downstairs deep in thought. Mr. Scott was washing out their cups in the kitchen when Reid found him. "Mr. Scott, during the week between when Kelly was reported missing to when Jenny found her body, why were the police not able to question Jenny." Mr. Scott turned to look at him. At first he had a puzzled look on his face then he remembered.

"Jenny left the next morning to go on a school trip to some conference for her course. She hadn't gotten back until the day before…." Mr. Scott couldn't finish. Reid didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry. We will find her. Thank you for your time." Reid said. Mr. Scott sat on the sofa crying, Reid left him. Reid showed himself out and climbed back into the car. Reid had one more stop before he would head back to the police station.


	9. Chapter 8

Reid drove the black SUV to the university where Jenny and Kelly were studying. The parking lot was busy with all the students walking around from lesson to lesson. Reid drove around and he quickly found a visitor parking spot. Reid reached over and picked up the background files on Jenny and Kelly that Garcia had collected. Reid used them to look up the name of the head teacher. Reid slid the files into his light-brown bag and climbed out of the car. As Reid closed the door he looked around at all of the students. He didn't have very many fond memories of his university experience because he was a child prodigy and younger than anyone in his class. Reid put his hands in his pockets and started towards the main entrance.

Inside the school was even louder than the outside. Once Reid was within the quite of the registration desk he let out his breath. A kind looking woman with glasses smiled at him and hung up the call she was on. Reid smiled and held out his badge. The woman smiled.

"What will you need then?" Then she asked already starting to open her filing drawers. Reid was quick to answer.

"Can you tell me what locker number as pupil of yours has? The name is Jenny Scott." Reid asked. The woman nodded and fished out a file. She read over the first page.

"Locker number 643. Would you like help in finding that? This school can be a little confusing to those who don't know their way around." The woman said trying to make conversation with Reid. Reid merely pressed his lips together and nodded. The woman smiled and led him out of the office. Reid was led along various hallways, but Reid remembered the way. It did not take them long to arrive at the 600 block. The woman stopped there and looked at Reid. She handed him a map of the school. Reid took it. "Anything else just find me in the office." The woman said then left to attend to others. Reid walked along the 600 block lockers until he came to Jenny's locker.

None of the lockers had locks on, neither did Jenny's. Before opening it Reid pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. Reid opened the locker and looked inside. There was not anything that would stand out in the locker. There were a couple of files and textbooks. Reid quickly scanned over the titles of the books. They were all on forensic psychology, just like the ones on her bookcase at home. Reid turned his attention to the door. There were a couple pictures that were held to the door with small magnets. There was one of Jenny and Kelly with ice cream on their noses that was taken very recently. Underneath that was a picture of Jenny and Mr. Scott on his birthday. Reid smiled when he saw how happy they seemed, and what at difference it was now. Also attached to the locker door was a copy of Jenny's schedule as well as Kelly's. Reid took both of them off and looked them over.

They had some of the same classes but there were different ones as well. Reid wondered why Jenny would have a copy of Kelly's schedule in her locker. _It could be that they were sharing a locker._ Reid thought. Reid placed the schedules in a small evidence bag that he produced from his light brown bag. He sealed it up and placed it in his pocket. There was nothing else in her locker that Reid could see so Reid closed it. Reid took another look at their schedules and decided that he would try and find some of their friends. Reid made his way back to the registration office where the woman who had helped him before was now typing on the computer. She looked up and smiled when she saw Reid come in over the top of her glasses.

"What else can I help you with agent?" The woman asked cheerily. Reid felt uncomfortable with the way the woman was looking at him.

"I was wondering if there was a way to find out if there was anyone else that was in both Jenny Scott and Kelly Milton's classes. " Reid asked. Reid knew that he could probably call Garcia, but he could get the woman to call anyone as well so it was just easier. The woman nodded and began to type away on her computer again. She stared hard at the screen for a moment then she smiled.

"There is one. Claire. I can call her out of class if you would like." The woman said. She looked at Reid over the top of her glasses again. Reid nodded. The woman smiled and noted down on a scrap piece of paper what room Claire was in then stood up and led Reid out again. They walked in silence down the empty corridors. Reid looked at all the different displays that were hanging up for each of the lessons. The woman stared straight ahead and walked with a determined pace. Reid kept up easily because he was quite tall. The woman led him into the social sciences building. It was a block building that consisted of mainly lecture halls and small teacher's offices. Reid followed the woman to the second door once they had entered. The woman held a hand up for Reid to wait outside. Reid did as he was told. The woman poked her head in and said something then moved over to let a girl come out. The woman smiled at Reid and then left to the office again. Claire looked at Reid, clearly not impressed.

"Hello. I am Dr. Reid. I am with the FBI. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions if that is alright." Reid stammered. Claire nodded and crossed her arms defensively. "So you knew Jenny and Kelly?" Claire nodded. "How?"

"We are all in the same Forensic Psychology class." Claire said, motioning slightly with her head to the lecture hall she had just come from. Reid smiled.

"Do you know why Jenny had a copy of Kelly's schedule in her locker?" Reid asked taking out the evidence bag with the schedule in. Claire took it from him and looked at it. Claire chuckled softly.

"Kelly was always losing hers so Jenny photocopied it and kept it so she wouldn't lose it." Claire said. "They were always doing things to help each other out. Almost like sisters." Reid smiled; he had seen the same when he was looking at the photographs in Jenny's room.

"What was their relationship with others at the school?" Reid asked. Claire handed the schedules back and Reid placed them in his bag.

"They were friends with everyone. They were helpful and could always find ways to make people laugh or smile when they were having bad day. I can't believe that Kelly is dead. It is such a shame. Poor Jenny, it would feel like losing a twin sister." Claire said. Reid could tell that she was getting more emotional so decided to make the interview soon over.

"Was there anyone who would have a grudge against them?" Reid asked again. Claire thought for a moment then thought of someone.

"Yes. Claire's ex Daniel. He was upset when Kelly dumped him. He is in my class. I can send him out if you want." Claire said. Reid nodded. Claire shook his hand then disappeared back into the room. About a minute later, a well built young man stepped out. He definitely looked like an athlete and Reid could see why Kelly would have dated him.

"I'm Dr. Reid, from the EBI. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Reid said again. Daniel leaned up against the wall and didn't look that interested in what Reid had to say. Reid took that to mean that he wasn't all that upset about what has happened to Kelly and Jenny. Reid decided to make it quick. "I understand that you used to date Kelly."

"Yeah. What of it?" Daniel huffed. Reid shifted his weight. He was still not comfortable around athletes after his experiences in high school.

"Did you notice anyone suspicious hanging about while you were dating or after?" Reid asked more straightforward than he had intended. Daniel shrugged his shoulders but continued to think.

"No. I didn't really see her that much. She was always with Jenny, which made things awkward occasionally." Daniel said. "I have to get back to class." Daniel said already heading towards the door. Reid nodded and stood where he was until the door clicked shut behind Daniel. Reid decided that he wouldn't get anything that he didn't already know from the students. Reid walked back to the front office, thankfully the lady that had been helping him before was not there so Reid got to talk to another assistant.

"I would like to have a word with the head teacher is that is alright." Reid told the lady. The lady nodded and buzzed him into the head teacher's office. The head teacher rose from his desk and walked over to Reid. Before Reid could say anything he took his hand and shook it.

"I am the head teacher. Mr. Murphy. How may I help you?" Mr. Murphy said. He motioned for Reid to take a seat then sat back down behind his desk. Reid took the seat.

"I am trying to find out more of what happened the last few days before Kelly disappeared. Was there anything different in the school schedule, or something that stood out to you in the past few weeks?" Reid asked, getting straight to the point. Mr. Murphy leaned back in his seat and thought. Reid watched him then glanced around at all the files and papers that he had on his desk.

"Well a few days before Kelly first went missing we had a few volunteers come to talk to the students. It was from the same place that Kelly and Jenny frequently volunteered. That is the only major disruption that has affected the whole school. But there was something that I noticed after that. Kelly and Jenny were talking to one of the volunteers. I don't remember who it was. But they were laughing and were standing there for a while after. I remember because Kelly looked like she was smitten by the volunteer. I thought it was a bit odd because the last gossip I had heard was that she and Daniel were an item. But I knew it was none of my business."Mr. Murphy said, Reid nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I am afraid that is all I can remember. At the time I was talking with some of the other staff and parents about the benefits of volunteering." Mr. Murphy said. Reid had gotten a lot of information from him and was much the wiser for it. Reid stood and shook Mr. Murphy's hand again.

"That was really helpful. If there is anything else I know how to get in contact." Reid said. "Thank you for your time." Reid hurried out of the school and into the car. Reid had to get back to the police station so he can phone Garcia and have her look up about where Kelly and Jenny were volunteering, and see if anything matches with the other victims.

Jenny woke with a start. She didn't know how long she had been out of it. But she felt revitalised. Jenny looked around her eyes adjusting more quickly than they had previously. Jenny couldn't hear her captor anywhere near so she tried to move around. Jenny strained her eyes to look into the darkness. For the first time Jenny noticed the small red light in front of her. Jenny could just make out the outline of the camera on the tripod. Jenny didn't know what to think, she was fascinated and disgusted that he recorded all the torture that he put her through. Jenny struggled against her bonds, dying to get free of her prison. But the more she struggled the worse it pained her.

Jenny made as much noise as she could, in the hope that she was somewhere that someone would be able to hear her. The door behind her slammed open and the UnSub came in. He was clearly very angry. He walked around in front of her and slapped her hard across the face. Jenny didn't cry out she merely just looked back at him, hate evident in her eyes. She chuckled softly when she saw that he had a balaclava pulled down over his face. "What's the matter to scared to face me?" Jenny spat. Jenny stared, unblinking, into the eyes of the UnSub. In the back of Jenny's mind she thought she had seen those eyes before but she couldn't place them. Finally the UnSub just left, slamming the door behind her. Jenny laughed slightly to herself. She had won that round.


	10. Chapter 9

When Reid arrived back at the station he went straight into the room which had been set up for them. He whipped out his phone and dialled Garcia's number. The phone rang a couple of times before the line clicked on.

"Oracle of Quantico. Speak mortal." Garcia's witty voice answered. Reid smiled; Garcia was a welcome relief during times of stress.

"Reid here. Garcia I need you to look at all the volunteers that worked where each of the victims worked and see if any of them match the profile." Reid said. Over the phone he heard Garcia begin to type.

"What's the profile? I got a long list of helpers. I am going to need information." Garcia said, now entirely serious. Reid took a breath before continuing.

"The person we are looking for is a white middle age male. That would be between 35-40. He would be very involved in the community more that the others. On top of that he will be good looking and charming. The people in the towns would trust him. The UnSub will drive a new but not flashy car. So look for volunteers that had recently bought a car. This UnSub is also unlikely to be in a relationship." Reid said. He could hear Garcia typing.

"Call you back when I get something." Garcia said then hung up still typing. Reid closed his phone and placed it back in its place on his belt. Reid hoped that this would narrow down the suspect list to a small enough number that it will be easy to identify the UnSub. Reid looked at the photos of all the victims on the board. Reid knew the terror that they had gone through. His mind flashed images in front of his eyes reminding him of Tobias. Reid still had nightmares. An officer knocked on the door and Reid turned to face him. It was the same officer that had come to tell Reid about Mr .Milton's body earlier that day. Reid noticed the light brown package in his hand.

"Agent? This package just arrived." The officer held up the package. "It is addressed to the FBI." Reid stepped forward and took the package from him using the sleeve of his coat to avoid damaging any fingerprint evidence. Reid scanned it over. All it said was FBI in black letters on the front. There was nothing else.

"How did the package arrive?" Reid asked. The officer thought back for a moment.

"It was brought in by a civilian who had seen it on the front steps. No one saw who delivered it." The officer said, then took his leave. Reid took the package and placed it on the table closer to the boards. Reid seated himself in a seat and donned rubber gloves. He carefully opened the sealed top that was taped not licked, in order to not leave any DNA evidence. Reid reached in and pulled out the bulk of the package. It was a collection of photographs.

Reid held them closer to examine them. As Reid got a closer look he realised that they were of Jenny and Kelly from recently. Reid flicked through the top half of the photographs. They were all of Jenny and Kelly around town and campus. They were taken from far away so they obviously didn't know that they were being photographed. They were the photographs that the UnSub had taken when he was stalking Kelly. It also backed up Reid assumption that it was an organised UnSub. He had studied Kelly before he took her.

Reid stood and cleared the table, placing the envelope and the rest of the photos on another table. Reid laid all the photos out in the order that they were stacked. When Reid was down he stood back to examine all the pictures at once. All laid out Reid could see the timeline of when the UnSub was watching them. It seemed that he had been watching her for a while. Watching and waiting. Reid saw that the pictures when in a pattern. The pattern would start with Jenny and Kelly walking to school, then at school, then either at an internet cafe or the volunteer place, ending with them walking home from where ever they were. Reid made a mental note that the UnSub kept a photographic record of their movements rather that just watching them. He wanted to remember the feeling of watching them.

Reid picked up the last few pictures that he had left in the envelope. These were different than the others. Reid spread these pictures out on a wall using sticky tack. The photographs from far away showed a dark room, but as Reid looked closer it was the same place as where the video was taken. It was where Jenny was being held. The first pictures showed an empty room but the next one showed Jenny, as did the rest. _The pictures are telling a story._ Reid realised. Reid kept scanning the photos. About three after the first one with Jenny a shadow appeared in the frame. At first the shadow sat in front of Jenny, and all you could see was Jenny's head and the shadow. But then for the rest of the pictures the camera angle changed and it showed profile shots of them. But also revealed what the UnSub was doing to her. The pictures showed the different stages of torture that Jenny had and was going through. Reid stopped on the last one which showed a closer view of Jenny. She was out cold and had a small trail of blood running down her cheek and her brown hair was askew over her shoulders.

Reid picked up the package again and felt that there was something else in it as well that he had not pulled out at first. Reid dumped it out into his hand. It was a tape, similar to the one that had the video of Mr. Milton on it. Reid walked to the tape player. Reid ejected the other disk and replaced it with the new one. Reid sat back in the chair he was in earlier and clicked play. The scene was the same as the previous tape. Jenny was still hanging by chains. Reid leaned forward so that he could see all that she was doing. He watched her struggle to rip the chains from the wall and the UnSub come in. _She was making to, much noise. So it was somewhere that had a chance of someone hearing. _ Reid thought. Reid winced slightly as the UnSub slapped her. He expected the UnSub to do more, as he was probably full of anger and fear but he just stood there for a moment and walked off.

Reid continued to watch the video which showed Jenny tugging at the chains still searching for a way to break her bonds. Reid admired her determination. She was probably in immense pain from when he had torture her but still she kept going. Reid then sat a little straighter and took the tape back a few seconds. Reid did that a couple of times staring more closely each time, until Reid finally paused it for a moment. During the 45 seconds that Reid kept on playing Jenny had spotted the camera. Reid let the tape play and he saw that Jenny had started laughing and struggling harder to get free. Jenny was becoming less afraid of the UnSub. Unfortunately that increased the chances of the UnSub panicking and killing her.

Reid was so engrossed in the video that he jumped when his phone rang. Reid paused the tape and answered the phone. It was Garcia. "Hey Garcia have you got anything?" Reid asked.

"I got nothing. Sorry boy wonder. None of the volunteers matched the parameters that you gave me." Garcia said. Reid sighed and thought back to what Mr. Murphy had told him. Then Reid remembered.

"Garcia. The college had a talk recently with one of the volunteers can you find out who that was?" Reid asked. He listened to Garcia typing quickly.

"Nada. The college did hold a talk but there were no speakers from the volunteers. By the look of this Mr. Murphy was the only one who spoke." Garcia said. Reid's breath caught. Murphy had said that he had seen Kelly and Jenny talking to the volunteer speaker. Reid had a sudden realisation and he looked over at his timeline of photos laid out on the table. Principal Murphy was the UnSub.


	11. Chapter 10

Reid's mind started to race. It was all starting to make sense. Reid realised that he still had Garcia on the phone, which was exactly what he needed. "Garcia, fax me all you can find on Murphy." Reid said, and then he ended the call. Reid walked back over to the fax machine to wait for Garcia. He didn't have to wait long before the papers started to fax through. Reid grabbed each one as soon as they had finished and read them over really quickly. Reid was looking for something in particular. The stressor. Reid had almost read through all the pages before he found it. James Murphy had lost his 19 year old daughter a little over a year ago when she was volunteering in Africa. She was killed by rebels fighting foreigners. In a psych evaluation that was done it said that Murphy blamed his daughter, because she had insisted that she could handle everything. Reid found a picture of her that was on the file. It was as Reid expected. Murphy's daughter was the spitting image of the previous victims, not including Jenny. The victims all represented his daughter and he was punishing her for making her bad choices.

Reid left all the files and pictures scattered across the table. Reid knew that Murphy would go back to Jenny to take out his frustrations as he knew that Reid would find out that there was no speaker. Reid had no time. It hadn't been that long since Reid had spoken to Murphy so he was hoping that he was still in his office and he would be able to arrest him or at least stall him. Reid sped down the streets towards the school. Reid didn't even bother to park he just pulled up in front of the school and leaped out. Reid walked into the front registration. The woman who had helped him the third time was still there. "Is Mr. Murphy still in?" Reid asked, panting. The woman shook her head. Reid had just missed him. Reid muttered thanks and went back out to the car. Reid had to find out where Murphy would be heading and try to get there in time to stop something bad from happening. Reid thought back to all the files that he had read on Murphy and applied them to the profile. Then he remembered the storage unit.

Reid fumbled around in the car looking for a map. Eventually he found on and he spread it out on the hood of the car. Reid ran his finger across the map until his found the school then he stopped. Reid recalled the address and traced the route with his finger. Once he had completed the route Reid climbed into the car and the engine roared into life. The tires squealed as Reid pulled away from the school. Reid drove quickly, but he was not confident enough to weave through traffic as Morgan did. Reid's mind was flashing reminders of what Tobias was going to do to him when he saw that he served no more purpose or became a liability. Reid did want to imagine what Murphy was planning to do when he reached the storage unit. Reid wasn't about to let that happen, he had to do something for Jenny's sake and for his own. Reid subconsciously thought that if he could save her like the team saved him then he would be able to overcome his nightmares by beating them in his conscious state. Reid, after being stuck behind a couple of cars, switched on the flashing light, but not the siren.

Reid didn't want to alert Murphy of his coming. It only took Reid a few minutes to get to the storage facility. It was off the main road and not on a well travel path so it would provide the privacy that Murphy needed to torture his victims. The building itself was in disrepair. It looked as though it could collapse at any moment. Reid turned off the flashing lights and his head lights. He slowed his pace to just barely a crawl in an effort to make as little noise as possible. The windows were all blacked out with either industrial strength paint or had tarp over the windows to prevent and light escaping or entering the building. As Reid drew closer he looked around for the signs of another car. There was nothing completely obvious but then Murphy would have practice in hiding his car, in the event that someone might accidentally pull off onto this quiet stretch of road. Reid knew that there was little point in trying to hide his car, as Murphy already suspected that he was on the way. Nevertheless Reid pulled off to onside and was partly hidden.

Jenny strained against the chains. She thought that they had moved slightly from the repeated pulling but it wasn't making any difference. Jenny had tried to scream a couple of times in the hope of someone hearing her, but it was no use. By now Jenny was numb to the pain from her feet, but she knew in her mind that it was still there. Jenny felt that her feet had stopped bleeding which gave her some relief. The more she healed up the more strength she would have to fight if he tried to do it again. In the forefront of Jenny's mind were her captor's eyes. There was something oddly familiar about them but she couldn't put her finger on it. Every time she thought she knew the idea would be pushed from her mind. She also had half a mind to play up for the camera. Jenny didn't know if anyone would see it, except her captor. The idea that he was watching it back made Jenny sick to her stomach. She had read all about it, but nothing could beat being on the receiving end of the fantasy. Jenny hoped that the police found her soon.

Reid drew his gun from the holster on his belt. Reid didn't know if he would need it but he would need it for safety in any case. Reid walked to the side front entrance of the building. Reid saw that the padlock had been broken. Reid stood to one side and pushed the door open. Inside was all darkness so Reid turned on a small flashlight. When Reid walked in he saw nothing, no furniture or scraps. Reid walked forward. From somewhere down below him Reid heard a scream. His heart sunk, worst case was that the UnSub was already in the building. Reid followed the sound of the scream. Reid found a door that looked newer than everything else in the building. Reid took a breath then opened the door. Reid clicked his light off and listened. He could hear the slow breathing of someone inside, possibly the UnSub. "What do you want!" A voice yelled in desperation. Reid sighed it was Jenny, she was obviously alone. Reid clicked on the flashlight and entered the room. Reid saw Jenny hanging in the centre of the room. Reid walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

When Reid placed his hand on her shoulder Jenny screamed and began to struggle. Reid avoided her lashing and moved around to face her. "Relax. My name is Spencer. I am from the FBI." Reid said, holding up his badge. Jenny didn't give the badge as second glance; she was over excited that someone found her. "I am going to pick the locks and get you down from there. Jenny nodded not saying anything, holding back tears. Reid fiddled with the locks until there were a couple of clinks as they unlocked. Jenny fell into Reid arms, and wrapped her arms around him. Jenny was happy to see another person that was there to help her. Reid wrapped his arms around her. Reid sighed, he had saved her. After a few moments Jenny let go and brushed the hair out of her face, the pain from the gash on her forehead flared up, and Jenny grimaced. "Let's get you back to the station." Reid said. Reid still hand his gun in his hand, in the back of his mind he knew Murphy could be just arriving. Reid pulled her arm across his shoulder so that she could lean on him.

Reid and Jenny had just started for the door when the shadow of another figure appeared in the doorway. Murphy stood in the door way with a shot gun in his hands, poised and loaded, pointing straight at them.


	12. Chapter 11

Reid raised his gun and shifted so he was more in front of Jenny. Jenny instinctively moved closer to Reid, her heat was racing and she found herself holding onto Reid's shirt. Murphy didn't move he just stood there, Reid thought for a moment that maybe he couldn't see them. The thought was put out of his mind when Murphy flicked on the light. Murphy stood in the doorway, but he had a hood covering his eyes. Reid's eyes darted back and forth between the barrel of the shotgun and Murphy's half hidden face. Neither one were prepared to back down. "Murphy you don't have to do this. You can stop all this now." Reid said, he didn't want to have to shoot him. Murphy didn't answer straight away.

"You have no idea why I am doing this. I will have my way no matter what." Murphy said. Murphy threw his hood back, his eyes were livid that Reid had found him. Jenny realised who Reid was talking to. Jenny walked around Reid and stared at Murphy.

"Principal Murphy? You killed to Kelly and Mr. Milton?"Jenny said. She was shocked, but she realised why the eyes looked familiar. Reid pulled her back. Jenny stumbled back a couple steps so she was once again behind Reid. Murphy smiled a crooked smile, which sent chills up Jenny's spine.

"Mr. Murphy, don't do this. I don't want to shoot you." Reid said. Reid wanted to draw the conversation back to the situation at hand. Murphy however had different ideas. Murphy walked down the few steps from the door so that he was on the same level as Reid and Jenny.

"Do you want to know why I did this, Jenny?" Murphy said, spitting slightly when he said Jenny's name. Jenny looked at him in horror; she just couldn't comprehend how Murphy had been able to kill. "I will tell you why. She should never have gone to Africa. I told her it was dangerous but she wouldn't listen. She deserved to be punished. But sadly they killed her. Those other girls and Kelly were going along the same path and I had to stop them. I had to make them listen." Murphy said. Murphy looked like he could go psychotic any moment and was struggling to control himself. That was not a good sign. Reid took a step to the side and Murphy snapped back to attention. "Don't move. I will shoot." Reid stopped instantly.

"How? How could you kill Kelly?" Jenny stuttered. Jenny just couldn't believe that was happening. Reid move more in front of her to stop her from moving forward again. Murphy was unaffected by her words. He stood emotionless staring at them. Jenny found his gaze unnerving. Reid watched Murphy's movements closely. Murphy was breaking down. "I am sorry about your daughter. We were all effect by it, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. You can't blame others for that." Jenny said, her voice breaking slightly. Murphy began to tear; he didn't want to believe what Jenny was saying.

In seconds Reid knew that something was wrong. "Get down!" He yelled at Jenny as Murphy raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Jenny slammed to the floor. The bullet missed Reid and Jenny but smashed into the electrical circuit. Just as the light went out Reid fired his gun. The light of the spark from the gun was clearly visible in the darkness. Jenny screamed and there was a thud as someone fell to the floor. Jenny climbed to her knees; tears were streaming down her face. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her up. Jenny struggled and swung at the owner. "Jenny. It's Spencer." Reid said. Jenny relaxed and allowed him to lead her up the stairs into the large storage area. The light from the open door illuminated their faces.

"Wha...What happened? Did you shoot him?" Jenny asked. She had squeezed her eyes closed when she hit the ground. Reid looked uncomfortably at the ground.

"Yes. I shot him." Reid said, he didn't say anything else. Jenny swallowed holding back more tears. Sirens could be heard approaching and within moments the storage facility was flooded with local officers and the rest of the team. Garcia had called Hotch and told him where Reid was going. Hotch walked over to Reid and Jenny who stood where they were.

"Good work Reid." Hotch said. He gave Reid a pat on the back then went to join the other officers in the storage room. Jenny hugged her arms around her side, still in shock about what had happened. Reid wrapped his arms protectively around her and placed his chin of the top of her head.

"We should go to the station. Your father will be happy to know that you are okay." Reid said. Jenny nodded her head. Jenny felt safe in Spencer's arms. Reid led her to the car. On the way Reid took his jacket off and placed it around Jenny's shoulders. Jenny thanked him, and put her arms through the sleeves. Reid opened the door for her and Jenny climbed in. Reid was about to close the door but Jenny stopped him.

"Spencer. Will you stay with me? When we get back to the station, I mean. I don't want to be on my own at the moment." Jenny asked. She reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Reid nodded. Jenny smiled and Reid climbed into the car. Reid drove slowly to the police station. He occasionally glanced over at Jenny every few minutes to make sure that she was okay. Jenny stared out of window watching everything go by. Jenny was thinking about to Kelly and Principal Murphy, trying to comprehend what had happened and why.

When they arrived at the police station Reid led Jenny inside and took her into the conference room. Jenny walked over and looked at the boards that Reid had completed earlier. Jenny looked at the five other girls that Murphy killed. "Did he kill these girls as well?" Jenny asked her voice lack of emotion. Reid knew that she was still trying to comprehend what happened to her. Reid walked up behind her.

"Yes." Reid said. "Your father is on his way in." Jenny turned to face him and smiled. Jenny looked at the pictures that Reid had laid out on the table, the ones of her trapped in the storage facility. It seemed like it wasn't true, that none of it had ever happened. Reid got Jenny a glass of water. Reid sat with Jenny; he wanted to say something that would make her feel better. But he couldn't find the words to say.

"Thank you." Jenny said, suddenly. Jenny turned her head to face him. Jenny looked at him a moment then saw her father come running into the station. Jenny jumped up and moved to the doorway and embraced her father. Reid watched Jenny embrace her father. He smiled; happy that he had helped them get back together. The rest of the team and the officers came back ready to start clearing away all the files. Jenny was giving her statement to the local cops, and Reid meanwhile took the photos down and put them back in the files. Reid was just finishing up there was a soft knock at the door. Reid looked up and saw Jenny. She was leaning against the door frame and smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you again. I might now be here if not for you." Jenny said she came over and started to help put the last of the photos away.

"I was merely doing my job." Reid said.

"You did more than that. You saved my life." Jenny said. Jenny placed the last of the files into the box and placed the lid on it. Reid stood to one side, nervously shifting his weight. "You were taken like that once." Jenny said. She glanced up at Reid. "I saw it in your face. You were empathetic not sympathetic."

"Yes. I was kidnapped. Not too long ago actually." Reid said. Jenny looked over at him.

"Did the images ever go away?" Jenny asked. Reid shook his head. "They say talking about it helps." Mr. Scott knocked on the door. Jenny and Reid look over at him.

"We should be heading back home." Mr. Scott said. Jenny turned back to Reid.

"I will be there in a minute." Jenny said, giving her father a smile. "Would I be able to call you or write if I need to talk?" Jenny asked. Reid nodded. Reid rummaged around in his bag to find a business car. He found one and he handed it to her. Jenny took it and realised that she was still wearing his jacket. Jenny took his jacket off and handed it back to him. "I put my information in the pocket." Jenny said. Reid took his coat back. Jenny walked up to him and gave him a quick hug before walking out with her father. Right before they left Jenny glanced back at Reid who waved.

Morgan came into the conference room, smiling looking between Jenny and Reid. "Found a new friend?" Morgan asked, smacking Reid hard on the back. Reid didn't look at him.

"Yeah." Reid said. Reid picked up the box and carried it out to the storage room. Morgan laughed as Reid left the room. Reid gave the box to one of the officers and then grabbed his stuff. They were heading home soon.

When everyone had boarded the jet Reid sat separated from everyone else. Reid gazed out the window watching the clouds around them. Reid phone buzzed. When Reid clicked it open he had a message from Jenny. **Thanks again. Have a safe flight home.** Reid smiled and put his phone away and drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.

"I will be there in a minute." Jenny said, giving her father a smile.

**The End**

((I will begin working on the next story in my sequence. It will be up sometime in the next few days possibly. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!))


End file.
